rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Nate Dogg
Nathaniel Dwayne Hale (August 19, 1969 – March 15, 2011), better known by his stage name Nate Dogg, was an American rapper, singer and actor. He is noted for his membership of rap trio 213 and his solo career in which he collaborated with Dr. Dre, Eminem,Warren G, Tupac Shakur, Westside Connection and Snoop Dogg on many hit releases. Nate Dogg released three solo albums, G-Funk Classics, Vol. 1 & 2 in 1998, Music and Me in 2001 and Nate Dogg in 2003. Nate Dogg died in 2011 in Long Beach, California of complications from multiple strokes. Early life Nate Dogg was born in Clarksdale, Mississippi. He moved to Long Beach, California when he was 14 following his parents' divorce. He was friends with rappers Warren G, RBX, and Daz Dillinger and cousin of Butch Cassidy, Snoop Dogg, and Lil' ½ Dead. He began singing as a child in the New Hope Baptist Church in Long Beach and Life Line Baptist Church in Clarksdale, Mississippi where his father Daniel Lee Hale was pastor. At the age of 16 he dropped out of high school in Long Beach and left home to join the United States Marine Corps,[2] serving for three years. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=2 editCareer http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=3 editEarly career with 213 In 1990, Nate Dogg and Snoop Dogg,[3] and their friend Warren G, formed a rap trio called 213. 213 recorded their first demo in the back of the famed V.I.P. record store in Long Beach, the demo was later heard by Dr. Dre at a house party and he was instantly hooked on the soulful voice of Nate.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=4 editSolo career Nate Dogg made his debut on The Chronic. Singing in what later become his trademark style, he was well received by fans and critics alike, and would go on to sign with Death Row Records in 1993. Nate Dogg was also featured on Mista Grimm's "Indosmoke" with Warren G. Then in 1994 he produced his first hit single "Regulate" with Warren G. Nate Dogg was also featured in many Tupac releases, including his collaboration record Thug Life: Volume 1. Then in 1998 after a tumultuous time at Death Row Records he released another album. The double album was titled G-Funk Classics Vol. 1 & 2 and was followed up in late 2001 with Music & Me on Elektra Records. Music & Me peaked at number three on the Billboard hip-hop charts in 2001.[5] After a number of delays and an original release date of April 2004, his self-titled album was released under the Affiliated Entertainment Group on June 3, 2008.[citation needed] In the first half of 2013 his final studio album Nate Dogg: It’s A Wonderful Life will be released by Seven Arts Music and United Media and Music Group. The album will feature unreleased material from Nate as well as appearences from Eminem, Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Mary J. Blige and Jay-Z.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=5 editTelevision appearances In 2002, Nate Dogg and Isaiah Mendez appeared on a celebrity episode of the Weakest Link, making it to the last three players before being eliminated by Xzibit and Young MC.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=6 editCollaborations with other artists Nate found success, not only in solo projects, but in collaborations with other hip-hop artists. In the 2000s, Nate's high-ranking collaborative singles, according to Rolling Stone, includes Dr. Dre's "The Next Episode," Westside Connection's "Gangsta Nation," Mos Def's "Oh No," Fabolous' "Can't Deny It," Ludacris' "Area Codes," 50 Cent's "21 Questions,"Kurupt's "Behind The Walls", Mark Ronson's "Ooh Wee," Houston's "I Like That," Eminem's "'Till I Collapse" and "Shake That", and Mobb Deep's "Have a Party."[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=7 editLegal issues In the early 1990s, Hale was charged with two separate robberies, Check Changers robbery in 1991 and robbery of a San Pedro Taco Bell in 1994.[9][10] He faced a maximum of nearly eleven years in prison,[11] but he was subsequently acquitted of both charges.[10][11] In 1996, Hale was convicted of a drug-related offense in Los Angeles County.[12] On June 17, 2000, Hale was alleged to have kidnapped and assaulted his former girlfriend and set her mother's car on fire in Lakewood. He was arrested by a SWAT team at his home in Pomona. He was accused of kidnapping, domestic violence, making terrorist threats and arson.[13] He spent a night in the Twin Towers Correctional Facility in Los Angeles before he was released on a $1 million bail.[14] These charges were later dismissed, but Hale faced jail time for a new charge, illegal possession of a firearm by felon. An unmarked firearm was found in his home during the June 17 arrest.[12] Hale pleaded no contest to the misdemeanor charge, and was sentenced to probation of three years and ordered to pay a $1,000 fine.[15] On April 12, 2002, Hale was stopped by Arizona Department of Public Safety officers outside of Kingman, Arizona while traveling on a tour bus. He was arrested and charged with firearms-related and drug-related offenses after two pistols and four ounces of cannabis were found. Hale was booked on Mohave County Jail and subsequently released on a $3,500 bond.[16] Weapon charges against him were dropped as an exchange to guilty plea to drug possession charge. Hale was subsequently sentenced to probation a nd community service. He was also ordered to attend drug counseling sessions in May 2002.[17] In 2006, Hale was charged with misdemeanor aggravated trespassing, telephone harassment, battery assault, dissuading a witness from reporting a crime and violation of arestraining order. In March 2008, Hale pleaded guilty to trespassing and battery and was ordered to complete a domestic violence treatment program, probation of three years, and was stripped of gun ownership rights for the next ten years.[18] In July 2008, Hale was charged with two felony criminal threats after allegedly sending threatening emails to his estranged wife,[19] and one count of stalking after allegedly chasing her by car on Interstate 405 in previous month.[20] Hale initially pleaded not guilty to these charges,[20] which were eventually dropped in April 2009, because the alleged victim did not contact prosecutors in the case.[19] Additionally, Hale had a conviction of driving under the influence.[20] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nate_Dogg&action=edit&section=8 editDeath Nate Dogg died on March 15, 2011 at 41 from multiple of strokes at his home in Long beach, California. Snoop dogg, Dr.Dre, Eminem made a tribute to Nate dogg. Eminem sing the song that Featured Nate Dogg. But snoop and Andre did not Personal life Nate Dogg's son, Naijiel Hale, is a high school football player who has attracted interest from major college programs for an athletic scholarship.[23][24] Category:Rappers Category:Dead Rappers